


Зоро не может умереть

by Woogie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Sexual Tension, Smut, UST, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: Зоро не может умереть.Может кашлять кровью, задыхаться от сотни клинков в лёгких; отброшенный, бороздить грудью песок, разрывая швы и растягивая в разные стороны неровные края старых и свежих шрамов.Но не умереть.





	Зоро не может умереть

Зоро не может умереть.

Может кашлять кровью, задыхаться от сотни клинков в лёгких; отброшенный, бороздить грудью песок, разрывая швы и растягивая в разные стороны неровные края старых и свежих шрамов.  
След крови, тянущийся за ним, можно оценить в пол-литра. Кровь, вышедшую через рот и пару новых отверстий в теле — ещё в полтора.  
Если где-то рядом Чоппер, то он со слезами на глазах копошится в аптечке, доставая копытцами бинты, хотя бой ещё не окончен.  
И вообще не скоро закончится — Зоро опять вскочит на ноги, перехватит поудобнее катаны и продолжит биться об противника. Хоть головой, хоть лезвиями, хоть зубами.  
Зубов у него пока тридцать два, бутылей с молоком от Брука в холодильнике — штук шесть. Жить можно.  
Ещё пару шагов он пройдёт с суровым, этим показушно мрачным взглядом, устремлённым куда—то вдаль. Как только ему покажется, что его никто не видит — широко—широко улыбнётся, как когда-то давно, ещё до рассечённой Михоуком груди.  
Довольный, по уши в крови — своей и чужой — еле переставляет ноги, и явно намеревается после этого проспать пару дней, сожрать пару зажаренных кабанов и выпить пару бочек рома.  
Нами по привычке и врождённой эмпатии продолжает вскрикивать и немного пугаться всякий раз, как в Зоро прилетает меч, кинжал или стена ближайшего здания.  
И всякий раз безразлично машет рукой, «Да что ему сделается?»  
Зоро может побороть армию. Может продолжать идти вперёд, напоминая собой подушечку для игл. Разобьёт своим телом каменные стены, и встанет вновь.  
Всё это Зоро делает по своей собственной воле, и не дай бог Нами вмешаться в его ритуальные самоистязания.  
Зоро пройдёт все круги Ада, испытает все возможные страдания и станет от этого только крепче. Он пройдёт все круги Ада и вернётся живым — он это может.  
Не может он только умереть.

***

— Отличные бинты, — тяжело дыша, говорит Нами. Руки крепко сжимают вымоченные в крови и соленой воде, слипшиеся перевязки.  
И смотрит так, будто того и гляди рука скользнёт под харамаки. Прямо перед всей шайкой Арлонга.  
Нами продолжает отыгрывать свой сценический образ — лживая шлюха, готовая ради денег на всё. Взгляд так и говорит – вот сейчас изнасилую тебя прямо здесь, а затем пырну ножом, обмажусь твоей кровью и буду плясать голая.  
Не так ты смотрела, когда на тебя кинулась банда клоуна Багги, ой не так.  
Зоро не знает, какой из этих двух взглядов заводит его больше. Зоро вообще слабо понимает, почему его это заводит.  
— Не смог найти футболку. Пришлось взять их.  
Та кровь, что осталась в организме, смешалась с песком и морской водой, норовит притечь к члену.  
Пыл остужает холодный пол карцера, воняющего рыбой и сыростью.  
От Нами никогда не пахло ни тем, ни другим. Иначе Зоро бы уже давно начал что-то подозревать.  
После падения Арлонг-парка Нами ещё месяц ходит вокруг Зоро кругами. Глядит попеременно на него, на его шрам и на очередного зарезанного им на ужин Морского Короля.  
Видимо, шлейф его крови в воде, прошедшей аж через бинты, когда он прыгнул в воду, остался не только в его памяти.  
Шлейф крови, каменное крошево от его удара и, может быть, фирменный тяжёлый взгляд. У Зоро он неплохо получается.

Начинается всё немногим позже.  
— Я стоять не могу! Неси меня!  
Зоро хватают сзади за плечи цепкими пальчиками, он чуть пригибается, подставляя руки чтобы Нами вскарабкалась, и мрачно смотрит на свою кровь, капающую на горячие пески Алабасты. Испаряется она почти сразу, Зоро даже кажется, что запах немного дал в нос.  
Кровь, не кишки — уже неплохо. Он бы не удивился и кишкам.  
Им бы не удивилась и Нами, которая уже по—хозяйски устроилась у него на спине и подбирает волочащиеся по земле юбки.  
Жмётся к вспотевшей спине горячей грудью, горячими ляжками, горячим всем, обжигает ещё больше, чем нагретые палящим солнцем клинки. И командует — "Вперёд!"  
Полный, блядь, вперёд.

Уже после Зоро вжимает её в стену, держа на весу и целует в солёную шею.  
Колокола отзвенели, Крокодайл где-то истекает кровью и готовится к кандалам, Мугивары собираются в кучку и зализывают раны.  
Колокола отзвенели для всех, каждый услышал свой сигнал.  
— Между прочим, это пиздец как больно, — пыхтит Зоро с ухмылкой.  
Он уже догадывается, что она ответит. Может, даже и промолчит, но во взгляде её будет откровенно читаться — это не я тебя прижимаю к стене, не моя грудь лапает твою ладонь и не моё бедро держит тебя за руку.  
Нами убирает спутавшиеся рыжие волосы со лба и с нескрываемым восхищением проходит пальцами по груди Зоро.  
— Могу себе представить, — отвечает она, потирая пальцы, вымазанные в крови.  
В его крови, в чужой крови, даже немножко её собственной тут наверняка есть.  
Не можешь ты этого представить, именно об этом он постоянно заботится. Зоро как губка впитает в себя весь урон, всю боль, чтобы ты себе этого никогда не представляла.  
Зоро ещё долго помнит эту улыбку.  
Улыбку человека, в чьи руки, спустя много лет угнетения огромной силой, попала сила ещё большая.  
Пальчики Нами хозяйски прогуливаются по разгорячённому телу, и направляют его, задавая темп и силу.  
Зоро давал Барокк Воркс условие: делаете меня главным — и я на вас работаю. Никак иначе.  
Но это один из тех редких случаев, когда Зоро не против командования.

***

Зоро похож на одну большую рану.  
Он всегда на неё похож сразу после боя, но сейчас особенно.  
Не было даже ни фирменной улыбки, ни тяжелого взгляда. Он просто воткнул катану в землю и рухнул замертво.  
Сейчас Чоппер пытается хотя бы нашарить слабый пульс.  
Нет смысла доказывать смертность человека. Вот он дышит, вот не дышит, вот живёт, а вот нет. Нами, что в первый же день прихода Арлонга прошла с ним половину деревни и видела исход всех тех, кто не отдавал ему дань, это доказывать уж точно не нужно.  
Она хочет дотронуться до него, но кажется, у неё просто увязнет палец. В крови, слизи, даже каких-то виднеющихся мышечных связках.  
Взгляд Зоро через его единственный глаз говорит: «Всё в порядке. Я скоро оклемаюсь. Вот сейчас. Прямо сейчас…»  
Тело же его говорит сказать спасибо, что грудная клетка ещё пока вздымается.  
«Выживи», — мысленно просит Нами, — «Пожалуйста, выживи. Хотя бы сейчас».  
И старается отогнать мысль о том, что её уверенность в Зоро заразила его в первую очередь.  
Зоро вновь хрипло, прерывисто выдыхает.  
А Нами в очередной раз надеется, что этот раз не в последний.


End file.
